


The End of Us

by FromFranceWithLove2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromFranceWithLove2/pseuds/FromFranceWithLove2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The SNK group in reincarnated into a zombie AU in New York. After a certain point in this life, they will end up knowing about their previous life fighting titans/being titans. Planning on having this be a huge story but I may not update consistently for I am in college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Us

The orphanage burned to the ground. The obsidian smoke was a stark contrast to the light blue light of the afternoon sky that summer. There were a few children scattered among the grass on the other side of the small pebbled street, and the emergency team in the smallish front lawn of the corner lot where the once-decaying house of terror stood eerily. When the old woman running the orphanage rounded up all of the remaining brats, she noticed five small bodies missing. At that point, all of the emergency team had up and left, their only job was to put out the fire and nothing more because, apparently, that costs more money. She sighed. There was nothing that she could do about it now. They were gone, and maybe this would be good for the ragtag group; They could finally learn the lessons of life on their own skin, and not just hear the stories behind crumbling walls. Or the kids would return... Far more beaten in life than what was fair for children. Only time would tell.

They got separated. The group had been on the run from that horrific place, and had walked for many hours when little Eren's tummy rumbled loudly. Annie, a six year old little girl with ash-filled blonde hair and light blue eyes, shivered and looked around while holding the hand of a small toddler, Eren, a three and a half year old little girl with brown hair and oceanic eyes. The older boys were trying to get them food, but the girls got lost within the crowd of the night and the oldest girl, Ymir, volunteered -to no one's insistence- to find them. Annie's blonde eyebrows bunched up in fear and worry before those ice blue eyes fell on the two childish figures running their way. Reiner, a six year old as well, the second shortest of the group with warm blond hair, a smirk, and golden eyes, grinned and showed the girls the loaf of bread he had stolen and tucked into his green jacket. The tallest one of the group, a six-almost-seven year old with dark hair and green eyes, hunched over and gasped for breath.  
"Wow, that old man was fast...''  
"Where's Ymir?" Annie said as soon as she was sure that she would get a response.  
"What? Ymir? We haven't seen her. She was SUPPOSED to stay with you and Eren..."  
"She didn't. When you guys didn't come back when you said you would, she went to find you." she spat a bit huffily in Reiner's direction.  
"We had to run around here a while, An, and we didn't see her." Berthold said softly to Annie, placing his hands on her shoulders to get her attention.  
"Forget about her..." Reiner insisted. "She didn't follow the rules and she kne-"  
"No."  
"How about this, Rein, we stay until tomorrow afternoon. If she's not back by then, we'll. . . find somewhere. . . I don't know. . . but we have to give Ymir a chance." Bert argued softly, sweating, hating to speak but knowing that they just couldn't leave.  
"Okay. But only until tomorrow."  
Annie sighed, giving Bert a look of thanks and took the bread, splitting it evenly in five, pocketing the fifth while Reiner guided them into an alley with a balcony and some tarps.  
"The old, nasty men we passed on the street said something about it raining soon so, bundle up guys."  
"Bugle up gueiess.'' Little Eren mimicked, smiling with a full mouth of bread.  
"Yeah, ErenBug, bundle up." Reiner repeated, tapping her little chin and digging into the now cool bread, plopping it into his mouth.  
Berthold finished first, grabbed the boxes, made an elevated, flat surface, and tucked Annie under his arm and Eren in his chest, Reiner, after making sure the tarp covered them all, rested his head on Bert's chest, his nose close to Eren's cute babyish nose. That night the thunder rolled in while the children slept.

**********Time Skip**********

The prison bars close behind a behemoth of a man. He's tall, blond, built like a brick schmithouse, and had the most self satisfying grin on his face. For a seventeen year old teen, he regretted nothing. He would gladly kill again to save the life of his best friends all over again. The man he killed was going to rape his girl, but he knew Annie wouldn't let that happen to her; she's too bullheaded, very smart and much cunning. And that bastard shot his boy, Berthold. He knew that they could handle themselves, after all, in a past life, they had all been extremely powerful, both blessed and cursed with genetic mutations, but he snapped, seeing those that he was close, so close to death, again. Luckily, the court system knew what he did was in self defense, but it sucked that he wasn't going to see Bert and An regularly. 

He walked further into the cell and laid on the rock of a mattress in the room. He knew that if he had good behavior, they would let him out sooner. He sighed, thinking about the offer of going to a cancer center and hanging out with the patients and keeping them occupied and considered taking it, it was definitely better than being stuck in the prison all the time or doing back-breaking manual labor. He was accustomed to labor, but he wanted to think of this as a little vacation. Being there at the hospital depressed him, he could have been in their shoes, but luckily, he out of all four of them, was the only one to receive the vaccine. Ymir disappeared and Bert and Annie didn't want it. Thank goodness they weren't showing signs, though, he thought as he went to sleep, dreading the next day. 

The morning went as planned. A nice meal, all the inmates scared of him because of his size, and a smooth ride to the hospital. The nurses, the sexy nurses, he thought, flirting all the way down to the cancer ward, led him to a small room in the back, and in that room, he came face to face with his past years and past life all over again. Big green oceanic eyes stared at him in amazement and nostalgia. But their hair had fallen off and they lost a lot of weight due to the horrible mutation.  
"ErenBug?"  
"Rein-Rein?"


End file.
